


I know you better than you thought (aka the first time is not always bad)

by Zabi_Chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, First Time, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, harry and draco don't know each others last names, hedwig is mentioned, it works lol, its just a pwp, sort of harry still says merlin lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabi_Chan/pseuds/Zabi_Chan
Summary: This is pure smut... I wanted to try writing porn and so I did, this is a draco/harry pwp, Non magic AU, and they don't know each other very well, but have sex anyway. as Fanfic logic dictates. I hope you all enjoy.orDraco convinces harry to bottom and they both enjoy it.





	I know you better than you thought (aka the first time is not always bad)

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! Welcome to this pwp. This is a warning to all those who don’t like to read smut leave now. Just go. If you are too young for this then why did you open a fic with an M rating? This is for mature readers. And those who enjoy reading a good lemon now and then. This is a slash fic. draco/harry A/u  
> Non magic verse sort off I mean harry still says Merlin lol.

Harry clutched at Draco's shoulders, crying out in surprise when his back collided with the solid surface of Draco's door. He gasped when Draco latched onto his neck, and he leaned his head back as if to give Draco easier access. "H-hey…" Harry moaned when Draco found a particular sweet spot below his jaw. "Do you think – ha – that maybe…maybe we're moving too fast?"

"No." Draco said quickly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his key for the door. They stumbled inside and Draco left Harry to close the door and abandon his messenger bag.

The idiot was really going to ask that now?

"Draco, I'm serious!" Harry whined when the blond-haired man turned back to him, and Harry took a step back. "I mean…I don't even know your last name."

Harry couldn't be serious. "I don't know yours," Draco retorted out of annoyance as he kicked off his shoes. "But I do know how you got those scars, and what grade you were when you broke your first bone, and how you found your owl Hedwig and so much more." How could Harry hesitate now after he all but begged for Draco to come down to his apartment the other night?

Draco didn't let Harry have any more time to think as he grabbed him by the hair and kissed him deeply, licking the crease between Harry's lips and being granted immediate access from the Emerald-eyed boy. Their tongues battled, twisting and pushing against each other with slick movements while hands grabbed at each other. Harry began to unbutton Draco's shirt, but he grabbed his wrists and led him to the bedroom where Draco shoved Harry back onto the bed.

Harry licked his lips as Draco shrugged out of his shirt, their eyes locked the entire time. "So, Harry," Draco's voice was deeper than before as he pushed Harry to lay back and crawled over his body, his hands on the sides of Harry's head. "Is this what you pictured me to look like?"

Harry blushed and looked down at Draco chest, which wasn't exactly muscular, but it was fit. "I…" Harry said, looking back up at Draco's face. "I was very lenient…"

Draco's smirked, deciding that was an excellent answer, and he pressed his lips against Harry's once more, reaching down between them and unbuttoning Harry's blue jeans.

Harry sat up, forcing Draco to sit back on his knees, and slipped out of his shoes as he removed his t-shirt. He scooted further back on the bed and Draco followed him, leaning down and running his tongue from Harry's barely noticeable abs to his collar bone, earning a shudder in response. Harry looked down and met Draco's eyes before suddenly flipping them over, and he slid down Draco's body to undo his black dress pants, tugging them down his hips along with his boxers.

"Merlin…" Harry muttered and he looked up at Draco who was lounging back, his hands behind his head. Harry swallowed before leaning down to kiss the top of Draco's member. It twitched in his hands, and he smiled before opening his mouth and taking the head in.

Draco moaned, his eyes fluttering at the heat that surrounded his organ. "Oh fuck…" Draco gasped, removing his hands from behind his head and gripping at the bed sheets beneath him. Harry's mouth was so hot and when he sucked on him, he felt like he was going to scream in pleasure.

Harry was amazing at this, to say the least, and it made Draco feel out of character, having to hold back so much. He groaned when Harry took the entire length into his mouth, earning a long moan from Draco. He didn't waste any time before bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard whenever he pulled back. He stopped at the tip briefly, sticking his tongue into the slit to taste the pre-cum there, and then swirling the muscle around the head. He returned to taking the whole length in, relaxing the muscles in his throat with practiced ease so that Draco went in even deeper.

"Stop," he commanded and Harry did as he was told, licking his lips when he pulled off. "Pants off," Draco said next, and he removed his pants and socks as well.

Harry ditched his pants and boxers on the floor and crawled across the bed to lie on his side next to Draco. "How are we going to do this? I told you that I don't bottom."

"Well that's going to change tonight," Draco hissed as he rolled over to his side, giving Harry a clear visual of his rear as he opened the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a plastic tube of lotion. "I don't have any condoms. Can't say that I was expecting to be in this situation any time soon…"

"That's fine. I'm clean." Harry said with a smile.

Draco nodded. "Me too," He sat up and moved to position himself between Harry's legs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Harry sat up as well. "I don't think so!"

Draco pushed Harry to lay back down and glared at him. "I think so." He was not about to have this argument, not with this idiot. And why was he protesting now? Draco told him only moments ago that he was topping. Though, he could agree that arousal tended to make men stupid…er.

"Draco, I've never-" Harry was cut off by Draco kissing him gently.

"I won't hurt you." Draco mumbled against his lips.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and forced his body to relax. "Okay…okay…kay"

"Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Okay?"

"Okay, Draco!" Harry glared at the Blond-haired man, lips pressed in a tight line.

Draco chuckled, and Harry relaxed, allowing Draco to spread his legs wider. Draco opened the bottle of lotion and squirted some into his hand. Draco massaged his inner thigh with his left hand which was slick from the lube. "Relax. Simply relax. I don't want to hurt you." He pressed his finger against Harry's entrance and pushed it in, glad that he had clipped his nails the other day.

"Ah!" Harry gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. His eyes shot open when Draco's free hand grasped his erection and began stroking and massaging it. "Draco…"

Gray eyes didn't look up from what they were doing and he continued to push his finger inside Harry, his thumb pressing into the slit and making Harry shudder. "Relax." He ordered when he was met with some resistance.

Draco knew that Harry was doing his best to relax. He was simply reacting on instinct to the foreign feeling, not because it hurt. Nonetheless, Draco remained concentrated and concerned. Harry grit his teeth when a second finger was added and then was pulling at the bed sheets when the third and fourth came in. He twisted his head to the side, his body slowly becoming used to the intrusion.

Draco thrust his fingers in and out rhythmically, getting Harry used to the feel of having something move within him. He pulled his fingers out after a few minutes and scooted closer to Harry, taking hold of the back of his knees in his hands and pushing them back. "I'm going to…"

"Got it," Harry said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly in anticipation.

Draco felt his stomach twist at the abrupt tone, and he gazed down at him. He knew that it took a lot of trust in the other partner to bottom, but he had to remember that this wasn't who he was used to being with. He had to adjust to Harry's comfort level. He had to get Harry to ease up for him.

When Draco didn't move, he turned his head to look at Draco and found that the other man was staring at him, and when their eyes met, he smirked. "W-what?" Harry asked, his face flushing.

"Nothing," And with that, Draco thrust his hips forward and Harry's eyes, still locked on Draco, widened and his mouth fell open. Draco leaned forward, bending Harry's body with him, and claimed Harry's lips. He captured his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently before releasing it and grazing his teeth over Harry's smooth chin.

"B-bastard…" Harry growled, reaching up and threading his fingers through Draco's hair, tugging at the blond and kissing him.

Draco smirked in the kiss and began changing the angle of it, sucking on Harry's tongue every time it intruded in his mouth.

"You can move now." Harry said several minutes later after they parted.

Words from an angel, if you asked Draco. He pulled out almost all the way and then pushed back in, immediately becoming drunk on the feeling of Harry's tight, velvet heat surrounding one of his most sensitive areas.

He picked up the pace and started thrusting wildly inside him, unable to control himself. He rotated his hips a little, trying to find a particular spot in Harry to make this all feel better for him. After all, Draco wanted Harry to be in nothing but pure bliss.

At one particular thrust, Harry cried out louder than before, followed by a low moan. "Draco! There…keep going…right there…"

Draco didn't need to be told twice and latched onto Harry's tan neck, littering it with red marks, while his right hand reached between their bodies and began pumping Harry in time with his shallow, fast thrusts. Each time he pushed in, he grazed against Harry's prostate and stayed there for a few moments, letting the pressure sit on it before pulling out and repeating.

"Oh god, Draco!" Harry muttered, arching his back towards the left and then the right, his hands on Draco's shoulders and squeezing tightly. He squirmed some more before his body tensed, causing Draco to moan when he tightened around him. "Oh god!" Harry cried. "Yes!"

This side of Harry was insanely wonderful; Draco couldn't think of anything else but doing this, every night maybe even every day. Draco pulled away from Harry's neck and bit his lip, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly. The way Harry moved and screamed his name was bringing him over the edge, and all he could do was continue to thrust into the other man who was squeezing around him, begging him not to stop. He could hear the bed hitting the wall and creaking loudly and he was grateful that it was Harry's apartment below his so that they weren't disturbing anyone.

"Draco…so close!" Harry moaned and after a few more thrusts, he arched his back and screamed out the blonde’s name as his seed shot out and coated both their stomachs and chests.

Draco came inside him almost immediately. Harry collapsed back on the bed, Draco still moving inside him slightly as he rode out his own orgasm. He groaned and pulled out slowly, some of his seed coming with him, and he moved to lie next to Harry on the bed.

"It feels gross…" Harry grumbled.

Draco let out a breathy laugh in return. "But it was good, right?"

"Very rough," Harry commented.

Draco turned to look at him. "But it was good, right?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Very, very good."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my attempt at smut. have a great day lol


End file.
